Matriarch
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: Being reborn was not what she planned but she hadn't planned to be alone when she died either or to be reborn as a Uchiha. Especially one born to the main family as the eldest child.
1. I: prolouge

There are times in which she wonders how she died and she honestly finds it too hard to think of the exact reason. As soon as she tries to remember, the memories fade away.

However, she does remember a few things before she died. She faintly remembers bright pink hair and loud screaming. Silver defying gravity hair and mismatched eyes. Dark hair and darker eyes. A moon that was a blood red and had weird patterns on it. And also-

She stops herself as she knows it's of no use in the first place. She was dead and she would never be alive again. One thing that she knew for sure was that she died alone. It was the only reasonable explanation for why she was alone.

She stared at the seemingly harmless darkness that surrounded her and hoped. Hoped for light or for a companion. She honestly felt as if she was going insane. There were reasons why she hated being alone and feeling lonely. She supposed it shouldn't matter because she was dead. But she reasoned that once a person dies, they should reunite with their loved ones who had passed on earlier.

It was then that she saw light, however not the light associated with being reunited but something else. She inhaled and knew. She knew what was happening. She opened her mouth ajar and sighed.

That. That was the smell of new life. That. That was the taste of life.

It seemed that death had gotten bored of her. She sighs in delight as she starts to feel the signs of life. Her body begins,to warm in contrast to the freezing temperatures she was before. Her skin, deathly pale, had gained some color. She could feel blood pumping through her veins. Her chest was pounding and she tasted the fruit of life. It was wonderful she concluded.

She reveals in the euphoric feeling that encased her being. It was making her go delirious, but that was fine.

It no longer mattered on how she died, for she know knew how she was born. More specifically, reborn. There's a certain feeling of clarity when being born.

She took a deep breath.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead and had been for a long time.

But now... Now she is alive once again.

Hello! I made a new fem!naru story... I have so many I need to update, but that's not the point! I got this idea from the fan fiction called "The Blue Eyed Uchiha" and I really enjoyed the concept. When I have time I'll go over this for mistakes as I'm on the road right now and can't go on my laptop. Tell me what you think so far. I'm already working i, the next chapter for this and should be done soon. This chapter is really short due to it being a prologue and I tend to lengthen the chapters as I farther the story so for the first ten chapters expect them to short. Tell me what you think and leave a review.


	2. II: understanding and knowing

She is born with an ear-splitting cry. She opens her eyes and she hears multiple gasps. She sees black. She sees dark hair and dark eyes and a kind smile. She looks around the whole room. To her right there is man with dark features with a stern look on his face. She sees everyone's surprise and she wonders who she is.

"Silence. Leave this room." The barely born baby watches with wide eyes as multiple people flee the room, in fear or respect. She doesn't know.

"She's quite special. Isn't she Anata?" She's sworn that they seem familiar but she can't remember.

"Of course she is. She is the heiress of the Uchiha clan after all." Her mind goes blank and she wants to cry out in anguish. She's not an Uchiha. She's an Uzumaki.

"However... This has never happened. I'm proud of you, my little musume." She stays silent. She doesn't know what to think or what to feel.

"I am quite concerned though. All Uchiha have black eyes or dark drown. Our musume has eyes of dark red, or is it dark purple?" There's a a long pause of silence and she wonders if her original mother's genes pulled out. She had always wanted to look like her. She'd been proud to be Uzumaki. Then again, it could be red and that is the color of Kurama's eyes.

 _Kurama. Is he still with me? Kurama? If you're there please answer._ Her tone makes it sound as if she was pleading. She's desperate for her furry companion.

She's reaching out to a connection that had been severed long ago, but she wasn't ready to accept that small fact. Not yet. She couldn't be alone. Not again.

If they were talking, she didn't hear a word. She just didn't care.

She takes notice of her new mindscape. It's not her sewer. The sewer she had come to love was replaced with something entirely different. The water remained but it wasn't murky and damp. It was light and transparent. It was blue, the exact color of her eyes in her life as Uzumaki Naruto. There was no humongous cage or walls. It seemed to be the Uzushiogakure she knew. When she had cleaned it up and it was left empty, pure, keeping everything else sealed. Lest it be used by someone like Orochimaru again.

It was then she realized it. She was no longer Uzumaki Naruto. She was an Uchiha. She didn't have tan skin or striking azure eyes or blinding blonde hair. Instead she had fair skin and black hair and indistinguishable colored eyes.

This revelation was like being barely grazed by a Chidori or taking the first steps on water and hoping not to fall in. It was something she knew, a truth that lie innocently in her mind before it decided to pick up and throw it right in her face. It was direct and audacious.

She collapsed. Her body was shaking violently as she cried her heart out. While her hands covered her face as she succumbed to her own agony. Her hopeless longing for those she'd never see again.

Although she was alive. She was alone once again.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku had wanted a male heiress so when his daughter was born he was a bit disappointed. His disappointment didn't last long.

She has all her mother's looks. Her black ink hair. Her cute button nose and regal features. However her eyes are not black nor or they brown that the Uchiha are notorious for. Instead they are a dark purple or a dark red. He's unsure as it looks as if they fade into the other.

She cries only once then chakra pulsates from her tiny body and she blinks. Fully matured Sharigan appeared in her eyes.

He is pleased. _His_ daughter is special. In her, he sees that she will become powerful an will change their clan for the better. Something that he is not capable of but he _knows_. Somehow he knows that she will be.

Fugaku quickly outs the people as he sees the signs of his wife's frustration. He takes his daughter from Mikoto's arms and he observes her. Her eyes look at everything and then they go out of focus as if she's thinking. He hands her back. She stares at him and he has to hold back the sigh he wants to release.

Upon agreement _(if a boy is born, i get to name the baby however if a girl is born, you will get to name her, no arguing)_ , he leaves the room. He leaves with a slight curve of his lips, some might even call it a smile.

* * *

When her daughter is born, she knows that she is special. At birth, her eyes are opened and are a bright crimson with three black tomoe in them, spinning at a quick pace. They are taking everything around them and they narrow. She is going to be a genius, a prodigy.

Never, not once, in Uchiha history, has this happened. No new born has ever awakened their Sharingan, and to boot they were fully matured.

It should be neigh impossible for a babe to have chakra, let alone be able to use it to activate a dojutsu.

The medics that surround her are awed but she can see the greed and hunger in their eyes. They want to do tests on her baby. Not a word is needed for her to know this. She wants to kill them all. No one will harm her daughter, lest they wish to be killed. She wishes to snarl and growl at them as they put their hands out , expecting her, Uchiha Mikoto, to hand them her daughter, but she is an Uchiha and must keep the facade of being cool and calm up. It's what is expected from her after all.

 _They must be delusional._ She snorts into one hand, the other holding _her_ daughter. She's feels pleased when her husband ushers them out.

They stare at her together. Her eyes are still narrowed and they are focused on them. They are cold and emotionless yet there is a sheer film of water over them. It reminds her of the calm before the storm She averts her gaze after staring at them and she takes everything in.

Her baby girl does not smile nor does she cry. She couldn't even hear her breathe. She is a silent baby and she hopes that as time passes that will change. It doesn't matter as Mikoto will love her no matter her personality.

Mikoto looks at Fugaku and he nods his head ever so slightly. She smiles gently and looks down at her daughter. She's allowed to name her baby girl. He leaves the room and the two are left alone.

"My darling baby girl, I sense that you will become formidable but along that road, there will be bumps and twists and turns. There will many difficulties and each enemy will be more lethal than the last. And to remain as the victor, you will have to become quicker, smarter, stronger, fiercer. This road will be paved how you make it to be, so be sure to make the right choices. I will guide you until you no longer need my guidance, but if you need me, I will always be right there to aid you. Your life will be challenging. Do you understand?"

Her daughter's eyes meets her own. It's then that Mikoto sees her eyes harden and then they light with determination and her hand reaches out. The emotion soon changes and it changes and it changes again and again until she closes her eyes. They flashed too quickly for her to decipher the maelstrom of emotions and then it hits her.

Her daughter is a warrior. She smiles widely at her daughter. _She knows_. Mikoto may not understand just yet but she does know that her daughter will be exactly what she has always wanted.

What shakes her out of her thoughts is a slight nod and a wide smile from her daughter.

 _She understands._

Because before being the heiress of a clan, before becoming a matriarch of a clan, before she is Fugaku's wife and renounces her leadership to him, and before she is a mother to a beautiful baby girl- Mikoto is a ninja. Always has been and always will be. Her daughter is a warrior and nothing she says will change that and for that, Mikoto is proud.

"Good girl." Mikoto strokes her head and holds her to her heart, rocking her ever so slightly.

As she ponders over what to name her little musume she hears a whisper.

 _Name her Naruto._ Something whispers and it fits.

"You are Uchiha Naruto." Mikoto doesn't care that it sounds masculine or that one of the name's meaning is fishcake. All that matters to her is that it sounds fitting for a girl who will be the maelstrom in the ninja world that will affect _everybody_.

Her daughter's eyes, Naruto eyes, open and they stare at her with an approval or what she thinks is approval. She soon forgets the voice that whispered to her.

"Naruto, you will be the future of this clan and will lead it to greatness. I just know it."

* * *

In a damp and dark location, crimson colored eyes snap open. _It seems that something is amiss. Something is different._ A smirk appears on the owner's face.

"This makes things interesting..."

* * *

Word Count: 1583

I said I would update this three weeks ago... Oops. I honestly forgot about this story and was working on my other works all at once. I hope this made sense and I also hoped you enjoyed this and leave a review telling me what you think! P.S: Can you guess the character from above?


	3. III: family and plans

"Who is this lovely little girl?"

Mikoto flushes and she watches as her best friend saunters to her with a small smirk on her face. It was time to pay up.

"This is my little daughter, Kushina-chan. She is Naruto," Mikoto looks down at her baby and says, "Naruto, this is my best friend, Uzumaki Kushina." Mikoto hands her daughter over to the red haired woman and is pleased when Kushina squeals over her daughter.

"She's so adorable, dattebane! I didn't know you liked ramen as much as I do!" Mikoto glares at her and Kushina looks away sheepishly. "Ah, I'm just joking, ttebane."

"She looks just like you, but ano... What color are her eyes? They aren't the usual Uchiha color." She looks at the baby in her arms and ponders if she'll ever have one of her own.

"You are indeed correct. I'm not quite sure what the color is but we've narrowed it down to a dark red/purple. They actually kind of remind me of your eyes Kushina." The red head looked up and raised her eyebrow at her childhood friend.

"My eyes? Where'd ya' come up that?" The baby's eyes open and take her in. They widen in shock and then they close and she smiles at her. Her small arms reach coward to her and Kushina feels her heart turn into mush. She responds by grasping the baby in a gentle yet firm hold.

"She must like you quite a lot. She only does that with me. As for your question, if your eyes were a couple shades darker and they meshed with color of your eyes when you use _**its**_ power, that would be her eye color." Kushina's eyes widened and looked down to see the baby in her arms. She was right.

"Well damn... You're spot on, dattebane." She hands the child back to her mother but crosses her arms.

"You know... If it wasn't for me being pregnant, I'd assume this was your love child with my husband." Knowing the reaction Kushina would have for this, she gladly took child because as soon as she said it, Kushina bent over with laughter. Her face turned as red as her hair as she lost oxygen due to laughing too much.

Her laughter wasn't the one typical of a female, the high pitched giggle that was obviously fake, but instead a hearty and loud one. It was refreshing and real. It was one that seemed to just make her join in as well.

Mikoto let a small chuckle and then fully joined in on it. It was then that she heard a small giggle. She looked at her daughter to see her laughing with a smile, one worthy of gold.

"Kushina! Look!" This got her attention and she immediately squeals again.

"Awwww, now that's cute. That's a smile that deserves the world." Mikoto agrees silently. Quickly her baby stops and she calms once more.

"Ya' know, if I hadn't seen that display right now, I'd probably think she was like Fugaku. It's a perfect blend really. Your looks and a bit of your personality and his calm and collected aloofness." She didn't about it that way but Kushina was right. She almost always was. Kushina strides forwards and goes to tickle her daughter's chin but a tiny hand stops the motion.

"She's really strong for a baby, dattebane!" She attempts to pull away but the grip tightens. "... Really strong... Are babies always that self aware or just her?" Although she had once had smaller siblings, she couldn't remember how they were when first born.

"Not that I'm sure if but she is indeed unique. I'm sure you've been told of or at least been told of her birth." Once again Kushina looks away sheepishly and shakes her head.

"I can somewhat remember hearing about something. It was something along the lines of a sharingan." She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. Mikoto narrows her eyes ever so slightly but decides to let it go. Kushina almost never listened to rumors.

"Well, a few moments after I gave birth to Naruto-chan, her sharingan was activated and it was fully matured. It was quite the surprise for those who were there."

"Ah. I can see why that would cause uproar." Kushina deadpanned and Mikoto tried her hardest to not facepalm. "Oh, I got it! Minato told me about this but I had just woken up and you know, I don't think he has yet to realize I need ten minutes before I can fully process or remember something. Wait. Isn't that kind of impossible? Has that been done before?" Leave it to Kushina to say the important things last.

"It is- _was_ \- impossible and nothing like this has ever happened... that is until Naruto was born and did the impossible." Mikoto's face morphs into one of pride and happiness. "Technically one shouldn't be able to activate the sharingan until they are under an enormous amount of stress but that is obviously not what happened with my little Naru-chan."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, dattebane." She looked up to the sky and mentally swore. It was about time to go meet up with her team. "I just have one very essential and crucial question for you." She beckons her friend over and Mikoto leans toward her. Mikoto wonders what's so important that she had to be quiet to tell her.

"... Does it hurt?"

* * *

When Naruto first sees her, she feels the overwhelming whelm to cry and sob, but she doesn't. It would only upset them both. She wouldn't dare do that. Oh, but how she wanted to be with the red-haired woman. It was reminiscent of her old hair color as Uzumaki Naruto, or at least the tips of her hair. Don't even get her started at her beauty. Her vermilion colored hair was practically glowing and her eyes... Her eyes were shining the amethyst they were. She was smiling and it was one of the most radiant one she had ever seen. She was lovely. This was the longest time she'd seen her.

It hurt knowing that she would only ever be her best friend's daughter. The closest she'd be was a niece and that was if Mikoto and her were close enough. Gosh, it hurt her terribly. However, she was coming to slowly love and accept her new... mother...

She would have to come to terms of the small fact that Uchiha Mikoto is her mother, not Uzumaki Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina didn't even have children at the moment and when she did, it would be past her. It was such a tiny fact yet it tormented her so.

She wondered how it would feel when she saw her father... Minato. She would have to stop referring to them as what she knew them as. If it hurt to think of them both, how would it feel seeing both of them at the same time?

She shook her lightly and instead and smile up at the mother she never had and never will have. It would be no good to be so depressed when she had to the chance to have a family and establish a relationship with... Minato and Kushina.

Looking up at the woman named Kushina, she realized something. Everyone had told her that there was something was special about Kushina. They even told her that she was just like her, a beacon of hope and light. She really was magnificent. She'd never be allowed to be like that now. She had to do her new family proud. For else, what could she do? Very little. She might be able to alter some things to make the future more bearable. She was only a baby and nothing more. She wouldn't be able to do anything for, at the very least, four years, and even then that was pushing it. But until then, she would plan so that she was capable enough to make sure key events were altered enough so that the future she had known was not unleashed upon the world.

* * *

"Fugaku, how bad is it?" She really wished she did not have to speak those words, but she had to know the truth. She had a inkling of how terrible it was, but she had to hear the words come out of her husband. She looked over to her daughter and she hoped that she wouldn't have to face the horrors of a war. It was too late for that however. She just didn't know.

"War is upon is. Kumo shinobi created another conflict in the early hours of the morning. Most of them managed to get away and the ones who we managed to capture killed themselves with an abnormal poison we have to find the traces from so we can't make an antidote. The iryo-nin have yet to trace it's beginnings. They believe it to be injected in them before they come here and they somehow activate." He looks down at his food and doesn't think he can stomach it or he might throw it right up due to stress.

Mikoto puts down the napkin which she previously had to lip down on the table and closes her eyes, hiding the misery in them. "It seems that it was correct," she whispers ever so lightly. "Kumogakure and Iwagakure have created an alliance. There's no way that Suna would join them due to both Sandaime kage agreeing on an alliance. Iwa is the only other nation to have made such an efficient poison due to exploiting Chiyo's most famous works. However to have made such an improvement on her work to do this," Mikoto gasped lightly as the realization set in, "they infiltrated Kusagakure, didn't they?" She looked to her husband to see him nodding sorrowfully.

"Unfortunately, but Hokage-sama has plans to quickly end this so there is no war. He has not discussed this to me personally but he has with with the Intelligence and Tactics Corps, as well as his military commander and his old teammates as they led the last war. I have no doubt that he's including his student on his plans and taking advice from them too. He's doing all that-"

"-ce," a minuscule voice says from beside the current Uchiha matriarch. It was so hushed that she and her husband both only barely heard it. Fugaku's mouth shut abruptly and Mikoto glances at him, both giving the other a hopeful gaze.

"Naruto-chan, what was that you just said?" Mikoto did really try to hide the glee in her voice.

The hopeful parents stare attentively at the small girl. Was it just their imagination or something more? They hoped for the latter.

Red eyes opened with clear conviction hidden in their veil. What conviction? Only Uchiha Naruto knew and she would see to that belief. She clenched her fists hard enough to cut the circulation in them. "-eace. Peace. Peace."

A dream of an fool, one once said to her. She would show them. She would show them all. For if she didn't, she wasn't Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. She would do anything to make sure that no one has to suffer what the future generation had to. Death. Destruction. Pain. She would make her dream a reality.

She giggled quietly in her head as she remembered exactly whose words she'd borrowed from. She missed her brother figure and to think, he would actually be her brother this time around. It brought a smile to her usually emotionless face. She'd fight for his innocence and for Itachi's innocence as well as Shisui's own. She'd make sure that such a tragedy would not strike again. She wouldn't let her family be torn apart by hate.

It was a hilarious thing really. In her past life as Uzumaki Naruto, she was the one who shouldered Sasuke's curse and now as Uchiha Naruto, she would be the one to shoulder the entire clan's curse of hatred. She wouldn't complain though, she never would. It wasn't possible. She was always the one to carry the world upon her shoulders. If she did it once, she can do it again. And she would do it with pleasure.

* * *

She watches with eyes filled with fire as her father and her mother spar. (She's finally come to terms with the truth.) It was beautiful. They were using taijutsu and it looked like they dancing with each other. It was fast, fluid, and it was fascinating. She'd never seen someone fight like this. Maybe it's because in her time everyone wished to harm one another rather than have fun like they were supposed to in a time of peace. Maybe they did but she'd never been allowed to watch as most of her life she was shunned. She searched her memories hard and yet she could only come up with one spar quite like this one.

It was when she and Ero-sennin... _He's still alive here. My shishou is still alive._ She quivered with quiet sobs and tried to subdue those feelings so she could deal with them in private. It took several more seconds to fully calm herself. She opened her eyes and she saw her parents still at it.

Where was she- Ah, yes. After coming home, Tsunade-baa-chan invited the duo over to dinner. It was after that lovely affair when both sennin decided to have a spar of their own while Shizune and Naruto had their own. The younger duo finished much earlier than the other one, with Naruto being the winner. It was then she saw them. They were both laughing and had a carefree smile on their faces and she couldn't help but smile softly at the scene. Similar to Fugaku's and Mikoto's own, they danced around each other. That's where the simalarities ended and where the differences began. Whereas the Uchiha duo was fluid, theirs was smooth and effortless. Where they were fast, the sennin were rapid and swift. Where the Uchiha were fascinating, Jiraiya and Tsunade were alluring and mesmerizing.

It brought a smile to her face. The two new parents stopped their spar temporarily when they saw the tranquil smile on her face. It was refreshing to say the least. They quickly began again and the dance continued and this time jutsu was entwined. Fire against lightning. Fire against fire. Lightning against lightning. It was a spectacle that she would always remember. She wanted to join in.

Naruto began to stand up and rushed forward. Her eyes widen in excitement as fire comes toward her. _Tora_. She flashed behind it, ten meters away and then flipped backwards to avoid another lightning flash coming her way. Then on her left, a combined lightning and fire jutsu comes her way rapidly.T _ora. Hitsuji. Saru. I. Uma. Tora. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu._ She inhales deeply with her mouth and she lets go as she gets lost in a memory from long ago.

* * *

" _In order to preform this technique, you not only have to be fire but you have to control it. Since you have kaze as your primary element and mizu as your secondary one, this will be quite difficult to get a grip on. Don't let this effect you as it will throw you off course though." The small blonde nods her head and looks at the Uchiha. The ends of his mouth slightly curve upwards. "You have to control your chakra yet you have to let it remain tempestuous as that is fire's main state. You must let it consume you yet you must not let it corrupt. Do you understand me?" She nods once again. "Good, now I want you try it now." She looks upwards with wide eyes and his own shine with lightheartedness._

 _She stands up from her position next to him and takes a deep breath in._ She calls upon her chakra as she does what she was once instructed to do. Her eyes snap open and for a moment they are filled with madness but then it's replaced by confidence. Her head tilts forward and her right hand raises and goes right underneath her lips in a tiger seal. Then like a chakra string, a pale light exits from her mouth and it gradually turns wider and longer as it expends from her mouth The pale yellow turns into a shining orange with hints of red entwined with it. It turns into a turbulent conflagration that explodes and stirs in the air. Heat extrudes from it as it spreads across her body and lights up her face as well as letting the heat seep into her being.

It sizzles and pops for moment before it eventually dies down. Steam is left in the area and the air feels excruciatingly hot. She breathes quickly, in and out. _She looked to the Uchiha who was akin to a brother to her and he had his eyes closed in thought._

 _It was greater than his own and he couldn't be more proud of the blonde he had adopted as his little sister. He opened his onyx colored eyes and gazed at her. She looked back at him at gave him a blinding smile with her eyes alight with mirth. He returned it with one of his own and he saw her eyes widen in awe._

 _"You should smile more Itachi-nii! I think it suits you well!"_

* * *

Her parents are astounded at her 'small' feat and they stop midway through a punch. Her eyes are a crimson with three tomoe spinning rapidly in them. Three. They stare at her shock and is amazement. They just stood there as they tried to come up for an explanation as to what just happened. To sat they were shocked was a lie, an understatement. To put it simply, they were stunned while being bewildered at the same time.

It seemed that she did the impossible once again.

She looked at them and turned away and began to make her way back to her spot beneath the weeping willow she was resting under before. Unbeknownst to them, she had smirked when her back was turned. Her face is stoic once more and any hint emotion that was there before is now gone.

"Naru-chan, how- how did you do that?" It's the black haired beauty that stutters this out. The two year old only points to her eyes and then to her chest. "So- so, you used your sharingan and your chakra?" She nods her head at the question.

"Am I in trouble Tou-sama , Kaa-san?" She tilts her to the side with an innocent look in her eyes. She is far from innocent though.

"Not at all. We were just surprised. That's all, sunshine." Sunshine. It was nickname that her mother called her since that is what Naruto was to her. She couldn't pin down if that was coincidence or an ironic thing about her past life. It was the name that Kakashi had given her when she had came back from her three year training trip. It was refreshing to hear yet it brought back memories she didn't want to remember.

"Naruto, look at me and keep it activated." She nods her head and his own activates. He starts to mutter something underneath his breath and then he stops. "You have a vast amount of chakra for someone of your age and status. What you just did was absolutely astounding. You are truly incredible, daughter of mine."

"Arigatou Tou-sama. I am grateful for your praise." She really was. She never had this when she was a child and when she grew older and people decided that she didn't need praise anymore, she was robbed of such praise. That is besides a select few that she cherishes. And now she supposes her new parents are apart of that small group.

* * *

It is in her dreams where her memories of old are played on repeat. It reminds her of Itachi's Tsukuyomi but it's her own self that lets Naruto be tormented. It's a different memory every night. Right now she is still in the fourth year as Uzumaki Naruto. When the sixth year came along, the memories would begin to slow as that's when actual events began to happen in her life. She didn't mind though. It was nice to see those who'd she probably see again in the way she knew them. It hurt but she would endure. It what was she did. This time though, there wouldn't be a smile plastered on her face. No, she would do it with a smirk as Uchiha never smiled, only smirked.

* * *

Word Count: 3,440

Ooh, some of Naruto's past is revealed and the war is beginning to pick up. I left a hint as to something involving Naruto's past. I hope someone picks up on it. At the end of this chapter she is two years old and some change. If you confused by anything, leave a review or pm me and I'll answer it in the next chapter or by message. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Also, I just noticed right now that this story is in three communities. Thanks to those you added it!  


I took forever again! Not a surprise considering that I am lazy. A new chapter for Gomen Ne Koi is coming soon, so if you read that look forward to it. I think I'm going to update this book next though as I love it a lot. Thank you for the 100 follows, it makes me so happy that so many of you like this book! I'm not going to say who it was in the end of the last chapter but it will be revealed in chapters to come. Thanks to all those that left a review, it's always nice to read them and it's what keeps me writing. In (semi) order of their points:

Sovereign2808: You are absolutely right. I hate stories that go that way as they have emotions and personalities and I love exploiting their characters, any Uchiha really. I'm quite glad that their mindset came out clearly as I was aiming for that. Thank for compliments!

shadowstormthecat: I'm glad you feel that way. Yes, she will be powerful but she will not be OP. She will mistakes and there will be people more powerful than her. If I did that, then all her problems would be solved to quickly and this fanfiction wouldn't have a plot.

Apple911: Unfortunately for you, I do not plan to make her OP for several reasons I listed up above. Thank you and I hope you stay even though she won't be OP.


End file.
